To determine the relationship between maternal obesity and lipid profile during the third trimester of gestation and neonatal body composition at the time of birth we will evaluate longitudinally 40 normal pregnant women in the third trimester of pregnancy and follow them through the immediate post partum period. All subjects will be evaluated using maternal lipid profiles, hydrodensitometry and other measurements to estimate maternal body composition, and measurements to estimate fetal and neonatal body composition.